The Cliff
The Cliff The Cliff is inhabited by people named Cliffeans (or Cliffhangers) and is known as the premier place for all of your daredevil deeds. It is a long drop down from the edge to an ocean full of flesh-eating sharks. We specialize in crazy acts, odd and some intellectual chats, and two of our members, WarlordNeo, 1230567 are the world masters on dodging. From bullets to planes to nuclear bombs, they can dodge anything. They are the only ones who can currently perform these actions in The Cliff (reaven has been granted this ability by Neo, but it can't dodge Neo. Along with a few other Junior Vet members that can sometimes dodge.) WarlordNeo has been known to give some pies occasionally, but don't expect them every day. 41linestreet is a veteran member of The Cliff that has always been somewhat of a mini-Mod since he joined the site. Livzy is the catgirl of The Cliff and the newest Mod and Room Owner. DeathReaven is a Cliff veteran, and also acts as a mini-Mod when Neo or Livzy are away, keeping the room clean even when things get shaky. The Cliff has been through some very tough times, something our oldest members can remember, in which The Cliff had not only been Modless for a long period of time, but it was also ravaged by regular trolls, and used to be a room in which Role Playing was widely used; which lead to make outsiders believe that The Cliff was not a good room. In order to save the reputation of this great place, some of the Cliff's oldest members fought hard for a long time to keep the invadors away. They clearly succeeded in their task. The Cliff is now a clean, fun and calm place to hang out and have a good time. As our room became better with time, our members have learned to behave properly and be nice with people. This is the reason of why we Cliffeans really dislike and forbid any kind of trolling in our room. A note from Deathreaven: Swearing isn't funny, it isn't cool or awesome to do, no one will like you for it (except in the military), and it's just not needed. So don't swear, show your maturity. And if you have to, then the military always needs more soldiers. Please, if you are a troll, please don't visit our nice little Cliff before you get your act together. We don't like spam, swearing, inappropriate subjects or bad words. We really don't... Else fear 1230567's wrath of being countered... You wouldn't like him angry. The Cliff's history There was once upon a time a quiet, pretty much unknown chat room called The Cliff. Darxzero, an old member and Mod of our community stumbled upon it, and quickly fell inlove with it. Without much hassle he acquired it, and became the first official owner. Sadly enough, though, Darx missed Café Kong too much and spent way too much time there. It wasn't until WarlordNeo, one of The Cliff's veterans, became modded and, (yet again) without much hassle, got the ownership. He kept it and took care of it until matters of his life kept him busy to the extent that he felt like he had to give the ownership up. Along came The Cliff's newest Mod, Livzy, which -for the third time, without much hassle- accepted Neo's offer and promised to take care of it. Until this very day, things have remained as such. The Owner Currently owned by The Cliff's newest Moderator, Livzy, the first girl ever to own the room. (By the way, she is running it; she will hopefully be the last) The Cliff's Moderators Livzy, the newest mod to the room known for kindness and want for a nice place to chat. Modded on Sept 8, 2010 and became The Cliff's owner on Sept 28, 2010. WarlordNeo, one of the oldest members of this room, best known for his manners and friendlyness. He is The Cliff's former Room Owner.' ' Fnar3221, The newest mod to declare their perminant residency within the Cliff! Hes a total dubhead with a hippy attitude thats easy to get along with. He may seem strict, but smarten up and hes as cuddly as a teddybear. Dacarnix, the Cliff's own pseudo-troll, trolls by not talking at all. Big Brother is watching. The Cliffeans * Livzy, Nekomimi and the owner of The Cliff : Kongday: September 18 : A very happy personality, bubbly puts it well. She can get a little bossy, but she is after all, a Mod. She can be subject to perverted jokes when around many of the male Cliffeans - No that she doesn't make perverted jokes herself. She only allows 41linestreet to spam-hug her. Her loves are Lethandros and turtles! She gets a longer than average bio, being a much more recent activity person. She's not technically a kong veteran, and has not earned a cliff veteran badge; only the Junior Vet. She did win the Best Female on The Cliff in 2010, with minimal competition. Many people question her sanity, but she is suprisingly smart. She is usually seen as a goofball but has a big, warm heart. She, along with deathreaven and 41linestreet, will have edited some facts in this web page. She constantly finds ways to fit "mew" in to words and is only seen without an emoticon when in a bad mood, which is like, never :3 She is also always there to listen and give a hug! She's also now a Mod, yay! She was granted The Cliff's ownership on the 28th of September, 20 days after she got her Modship. : * WarlordNeo Regular member, former Room Owner : Kongdate: May 21 : Bio: He isn't rude and tries to ask people to be good. He used to own The Cliff. Neo uses extreme grammar skills and knows the mystical auto-dodge. Which apparently make his coding in the system move if threatened, enabling him to dodge anything. As a great Moderator, Neo will not allow missbehaving, having to deal and taking care of problems that might come up. :* 41linestreet Cliff's veteran, proud member. : Kongday: March 28 : Also known as 41, 41linestreet's true identity is a mystery to most people that know him. He will try to and hopefully succeed at cheering you up on blue days. A person nice most of the time, 41 might argue at signs of stubborn stupidity. The Cliff was the first room 41 was ever put on, and he hasn't left since. He will only add people he knows very well, which might explain how he ended up having 195 fans and only 7 friends. Some people wonder what may happen when he reaches level 41, but he actually doesn't have any big plans for that day. His biggest enemies are trolls and people that use caps for writing sentences, and beware, he will make this public. He is the only one allowed to spam-hug Livzy and is the only one known to have performed with her in their famous Cliff Dramas. 41 quotes Raiken18: "online relationships are for the fool hearted", as he strongly believes this is a concept many people around Kongregate forget. *JohnnyVega Cliff veteran, level-up monster :Kongday: May 15 : Bio: Besides being a Cliffean for quite a long time now, he is, by far, the highest level gamer in The Cliff. His ambition started when he wanted to get all four Platform Racing 2 badges, quickly followed by an urge of leveling up. One day he decided he had enough ability (and time) to earn every single Kongregate badge. In about a year or so, he achieved this goal, and the decided that his next challenge would be to level up all the way to 65. He has been rating games, artworks and earning badges since. He is the Cliff's own personal level 65! * TensaZangetsu09 (CJ200490's Alt) Veteran Member, Cliff Shinigami : Kongday: Whenever (too many alts to account for!) : Bio: CJ, as he is known, used to be resident troll and Bleach enthusiast. He has changed his ways and is trying to be a better Cliffean. He is still insanly obsessed with Bleach with his Bleach pillow and various Bleach characters. He is truely a great guy who does have a huuuge temper and a heavy accent. You can always find him pulling out his Zangetsu and starting fights, he is the RP king and we're okay with it! He is also the offical Sacrificer and "Pushing People of The Cliff" Guy, so watch out for this one. *CaptainCoolGuy Cliff's veteran and official erudite : Kongday: May 25 :Also known as CCG, also known as "Captain always right", Cap has been a Cliffean for more than 2 years. He is the master at arguing, discussing and debating. It's been proven that no matter what the subject is, Cap is always going to end up being right. He also practices the arts of extreme punctuation and perfect grammar and spelling. He is the one 41linestreet goes to in times of literary confusion. *pezzle Cliff's dad, and best one-line jokes maker ever : Kongday: March 30 :Don't be fooled by this guy's lively personality and spicy jokes; at age 43, pezzle is officially the oldest person by age of The Cliff. He is one of the funniest guys here, too, and you can see that whenever he tells one of his one-liner jokes . One of his best jokes was recoreded in a conversation with Livzy: :Livzy:" What are you gonna do next put my bra in the freezer?" :pezzle: "i'd have to take it out of my pocket to do that" *Gammafoxx Regular member. Veteran of The Cliff, Now second oldest active member of The Cliff, and Livzy's pet : Ko''ngday: April 28'' : Gammafoxx, or Gamma as he is better known, is, well, interesting. Difficult to explain. He currently lives in San Antonio, Texas, and has 3 insatiable obsessions: Milk, Muffins, and Kongregate. He...gosh, I can't write anymore. I'm too weird. Ill write for him :3 *Livzy* Gamma is awesome! Hes a long time Cliff vet, one of the first for sure. Hes known for his amazing amounts of alts and goofy personality! We love gamma :3 * Chaosfox97 : Kongday: May 26 : One of the oddities of The Cliff, chaosfox97, usually called chaos, is prone to violent outbreaks, including swearing, and possible attacking with military weaponry. His signature weapons is a Dual-M134D-Turrent often mounted on a armored car, or the Tsar Bomba which he calls in by transmitting the signal code "Tango Sierra Alpha Romeo Oscar November Tango Hotel Echo Charlie Lima India Foxtrot Foxtrot." The only way to escape it is to either evacuate to The Bomb Shelter, The Cliffs neighbor, or switch to a room at least three spaces away, the minimum being The Garden or The Basement. If his closest friend, gammafoxx, turns into Evil_Fox, he will turn into Holy_Fox and pursue him to the ends of the universe. He uses a mysterious liquid, which he refuses to reveal or provide a sample of, to turn him back to normal. : * Deathreaven Chatty anti-swearer and the only real Cliffean Tranylvanian bred vampire. : Kongday: November 27 : Bio: He can be found talking about himself in third person sometimes. He hasn't been on the site long, but is already known to quite a few people. He really hates people who swear constantly. He also holds a large grudge against a member that did too much to him. His computer also erased all its data. He swears to one day push Neo off the Cliff to see what happens. He usually restricts himself to pushing the wrong off though. He doesn't like bad grammar. That means you Zangestu. He also will cliff dive if things get too wild. But that only happens when Neo, 41, or Livy aren't around. He cliff dives off the site though, so it's more like kon-diving. He also questions if Neo can dodge himself. He's Transylvanian, and a self proclaimed vampire. Only Romanians can be true blood vampires. While not the oldest Cliffian by kong-day, he was participating as a guest for at least a year before that playing games off and on. Neo doesn't know it, but Reaven has known him from the day he joined. : He owns the bottom of the cliff, including the water and sharks; or strongly believes he does, anyway. : * 1230567 Neutral Numbers, RegularMemberPopping @ level 56... *cough*Popping : KongdayPopping: April 30 : Bio: The longest-staying Cliff member... The guy who you ask to make a character name who will give you something ending in Popping.... hence why he uses ShadePopping for all his IGNs. You can't touch this guy; He'll dodge you do to him. Occasionally, however, he lets certain people be able to dodge temporarily as he and WarlordNeo are the only ones that can dodge permanently... DO NOT ASK FOR DODGING LESSONS! Apparently he is supposed to be dead from the Internet... Depression got to him. However, his spirit remains on Kongregate! He is also one of the founders of Fates4 who knows whats happened to it. : New news! He's BACK! WITH NEW GAMES... AND OLD GAMES SUCH AS DUCK HUNT FLASH! Which by the way, are quite well done and worth playing. : * Raiken18 Dead Member, Cliff defender/loved entity : Kongday: June 25 : Bio: one of the most infamous cliffeans, Raiken18 is well known by Cliff veterans and makes his presence known to noobs. his sarcastic comments are why he is loved here, he never means anything he says...unless you make him angry. this is generally accomplished by insulting one of his female counter parts (koolfoo3, ganadoth, etc.) though he often comes of as a relaxed and even slow person, his rage brings out the technical side of him, and as some have discovered, it is hard to compete with him. one of the most epic battles that ever took place in cliff was between Raiken and Buddyweiser. no winner was ever declared, though none argue when raiken declares himself the winner. Raiken loves to accept huggles from anyone, especially koolfoo, who gives the best. Raiken is also known to be a flirt, but makes it known that online relationships are for the fool hearted. : He is dearly departed. We miss him. Well, not entirely dead, he still comes online, but not nearly enough. : : : * Nking99 Regular Member, Cliff Assassin, Cliff Sniper : Kongday: November 9 : Nking99, also known as Nido or Nick, is a newer regular member to the Cliff. He is very much loved by some for his crazy little ways. He is kind and easy to get along with. He is known or going in the corner and blasting music, having writers block, and the infamous "8D" emoticon. He likes to call himself anti-social, but that couldnt be more wrong as he gets along with everyone soooo well! A note from Livzy: "WE ALL LOVE NICK! 83 " : * Sabin7 Local Regular, Local Singer, Local Lawful Good Elven Paladin : Kongday: July 30 : Bio: I can sometimes be quick to judge, and prefer to settle problems without calling a mod when possible. I am also the inventor of the extremely painful MEGAHUG. I also find the user Angelee33 to be incredibly sexy, and I just love his man parts. : * moocow9000 Regular : Kongday: March 12 : Bio: A sometime eccentric person, he holds Livzy with regard, and is all around an average person. He likes music, and spamming the chat sometimes, usually with <3. He will swear, but is totally the best person ever ( :U xD :| :D etc.), his ability to throw anything (gifted by Numbahs aka 1230567), and probably drugs. What might you like about Sam? He's pwnzer. Is anything else needed? :P : : Member entries comming up soon: : Spudster007 - Cliff regular with an interesting sense of humour : IchigoKurosaki1 - A.k.a. dragonforcefreak, a rather old member of The Cliff. : Barragor - Weekend hardcore gamer : 99Pajamasword99 - Cliff's old member, now not as active as before : rileyman- Quiet, interesting old member Former members: : cloudsinthesky- He was seen in the Cliff recently. : tacochips : hatten : Buddyweiser- He gave no reason to leave, but some of us speculated that it is because he needs to take care of his child. Famous for his wise insight on things and helping those who deserved to be helped. : SKULL_KRUSHER : koolfoo3- Still is on Kongregate, but no longer visits the Cliff. She also has been seen using alt accounts. Famous for introducing huggles into the Cliff. : anglee33 : gamerguy202 : victor1494 : oliflop : d2gamer : valor20 : ganadoth : Akasharoo- A friendly mod who had the custom of logging into Cliff. He started to log in less each and every day to Cliff, until he just no longer showed up. Famous for being Cliff's mod. : adds304 : Jimbobobitybob : Fuzzymcfluf : Crystalas- Logs in every now and then, was seen recently. Famous for her cooking recipes back in the old days. : dragonforcefreak/Itchy/IchiroKurosaki1 - His parents have put Kongregate on lockdown because of his overspending and such. He has managed to come on, but such occasions are extremely rare, maybe once or twice a month. And coming up too! : Cliff's wall of fame, A list with a description of all the important people that made the cliff what it is now Cliff Cliff Cliff